


Самое важное

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Персиваль Грейвз всегда умел разделять дела на важные и не очень. И за самые важные брался только сам.





	Самое важное

Вернуться с работы раньше полуночи стабильно не получалось уже неделю.  
  
Персиваль поморщился и потер виски пальцами. Слишком много бумаг, приказов и предписаний. Слишком много проверок: чар, сотрудников, информаторов. Слишком много данных уплыло не в те руки, и слишком многое надо поскорее заменить, пока этим не воспользовались.  
  
По крайней мере, на этой неделе у Персиваля получалось вырваться домой поспать.  
  
Камин зажегся, повинуясь чарам, маленькая бутылочка из синего непрозрачного стекла словно сама легла в ладонь — без зелий против мигрени Персиваль, пожалуй, не пережил бы такое напряжение. И хотя спать хотелось неимоверно, важнее было просто выдохнуть. Сесть в кресло, расслабиться, что-нибудь почитать, перестать делить жизнь между сном и работой. Отвлечься хоть ненадолго. Это стоило потерянного часа в кровати.  
  
Но когда Персиваль шагнул поближе к камину, оказалось, что мир припас для него еще одну каверзу.  
  
Бронзовая статуэтка русалки на каминной полке мягко засветилась, реагируя на его присутствие: русалка ненадолго ожила, поправила волосы и выжидающе уставилась на Персиваля. Чертыхнувшись, тот протянул руку, снял статуэтку, откинул крышку с донышка и достал небольшой кусочек бумаги. Сообщение от личного информатора не могло быть неважным. С людьми — и не людьми — способными отвлечь его на что-то неважное, Персиваль не сотрудничал.  
  
Наверное, у него в роду были лошади. Персиваль не очень хорошо разбирался в животных и не знал других видов, способных загнать себя до смерти по велению кучера или всадника.  
  
Только вот «всадником» Персиваля была безопасность магического сообщества.  
  
На кусочке бумаги — скорее даже клочке, обрывке — были выведены шифром время и место.  
  
Персиваль опустился в кресло, сжимая бумажку в руке, и вздохнул. Придется идти. Конечно, он подумал о ловушке — в первую очередь именно о ней. Только вот, на его счастье, Гриндельвальд не был легилиментом, он использовал Веритасерум и не использовал Обливиэйт.  
  
Или Персиваль не знал, что Обливиэйт все-таки применяли.  
  
Шансы на то, что это ловушка — маленькие. Шансы на то, что ему сообщат что-то очень важное — большие.  
  
На всякий случай Персиваль кропотливо составил записку о том, куда и зачем направляется, и затем спрятал ее в тайнике, о котором знала только Серафина. Если он успешно вернется, записку можно будет уничтожить. Если нет — останется зацепка. Оставалось надеяться, что его выводы верны, и принятых мер будет достаточно.

***

  
Южная часть Бронкса представляла собой одну большую стройку. Или очень много маленьких.  
  
Персиваль аппарировал не в условленное место, а на некотором расстоянии от него, и добрался пешком, постоянно проверяя окружение на ловушки. Ничего так и не обнаружилось: законопослушная часть города большей частью спала, закононепослушная — шуршала в темноте на расстоянии от Персиваля, и вообще, оставалась не его заботой, а не-мажеских полицейских.  
  
Четыре часа утра — самое подходящее время для подобных дел, самое тихое и безлюдное. Однокурсница Персиваля, дочь американца и китаянки, называла это время часом Тигра и пугала курс тем, что именно в это время появляются самые страшные чудовища и опасные призраки.  
  
Но Персиваль давно вырос и хорошо знал, что в час Тигра обычно появляются дурные вести, нарушители и контрабандисты.  
  
Невысокая фигурка в плаще с капюшоном ждала его там, где было уговорено, и, испробовав все известные ему демаскирующие чары, Персиваль решился подойти.  
  
— Доброй ночи, мистер, — в устах гоблинши «мистер» всегда звучало с издевкой.  
  
— Вы знаете, что ночь так себе. Что я должен узнать? — Персиваль не был настроен на долгие разговоры.  
  
— Плата?  
  
Ну конечно. Племя, умеющее считать деньги... и иные ценности.  
  
— Как обычно: я вам не мешаю, — тем более, у Персиваля были более важные дела, чем незаконная торговля алкоголем в исполнении гоблинов. Он знал, что те доставляют товар не-магам — ведь у волшебников сухого закона не было — но был готов и дальше закрывать на это глаза. Гоблины были тщательны, дотошны и скрытны, товар передавали через волшебников и в обстановке строжайшей тайны, и закону Раппопорт ничто не угрожало. По правде говоря, его бы больше поставило под угрозу отсутствие любых связей с гоблинской мафией, и уже через нее — с мафией не-магов.  
  
Гоблинша недолго помолчала, словно обдумывая, согласна ли она на такую плату.  
  
— Тот обскур, устроивший разрушения и напугавший не-магов. Он жив. Наши видели черный дым на одном из пустующих складов. При нашем появлении он спешно убрался. И видели — очень издали — как туман собрался в человека.  
  
Персивалю захотелось зажмуриться, стукнуться лбом об стену или хотя бы выругаться, но было не время и не место.  
  
— Кто-нибудь еще знает?  
  
— Нет. Там были только наши. А мы умеем молчать, — из-под капюшона было не видно толком, но Персивалю казалось, что гоблинша улыбнулась. — Обскури слаб, он прячется и старается избегать всех.  
  
— Где его в последний раз видели?  
  
— К востоку отсюда, на заброшенной стройке. Вы найдете обскури там, где почти никого нет..  
  
Найти место, где никого нет — сложная задача в Нью-Йорке. Но, тем не менее, выполнимая.  
  
— Это все? — уточнил Персиваль.  
  
— Все, что о нем знаем мы, теперь знаете и вы.  
  
— Тогда спасибо. Наш договор в силе.

***

  
После разговора, когда гоблинша скрылась в тенях, Персиваль аппарировал в Центральный парк. Смутная паранойя не позволила отправиться прямо домой, да и хотелось подумать. Решить, что делать дальше.  
  
Тихий, темный и пустой парк действовал успокаивающе. Даже осознание, что вдобавок к валу работы появилась еще одна проблема, требующая срочного решения, тут казалось не настолько удручающим.  
  
Решение Серафины уничтожить обскура на месте Персиваль понимал. Когда не контролируемая никем, даже своим владельцем, сила разносит Нью-Йорк, действовать надо немедленно.  
  
Произошедшее в метро он видел через Омут памяти и знал по докладу Тины. Персиваль был в курсе, как звали обскури, кем он был, где жил и почему стал таким, каким стал. Понимал, что это означает провал системы отслеживания магглорожденных волшебников, который только чудом не стал провалом Статута секретности.  
  
Криденсу Бэрбоуну было 20 лет, он убил троих не-магов, был приговорен МАКУСА к смерти, но приговор воплотили недостаточно хорошо.  
  
Так что сейчас Бэрбоун прятался по закоулкам города, и, очевидно, просто хотел жить.  
  
Персиваль не был уверен, что может ему это позволить.

***

  
Рабочий день Персиваль начал с того, что не закончил вчера.  
  
Но не объявлением о поиске обскури.  
  
Это знание он решил временно приберечь для себя, покрутить в голове со всех сторон, и только тогда объявлять. Или не объявлять. Возможно, он справится и в одиночку. И еще неизвестно, как, например, Голдштейн отреагирует на приказ о повторном уничтожении... Точно ослушается, а вот что именно из этого следует? Персиваль уже убедился, что Голдштейн, будучи уверенной в своей правоте, выступит против кого угодно.  
  
Был и еще один фактор — если Персиваль сообщит о том, что знает, то придется принимать какое-то решение. А ждать от него будут, конечно, варианта «найти и уничтожить». Но «уничтожить» можно бушующего обскура, прямо сейчас опасного для Нью-Йорка, а к человеку-беглецу этот глагол применять не стоило. Тут будет «убить».  
  
На такие крайние меры Персиваль предпочитал идти как можно реже. После общения с Гриндельвальдом, которое, к безмерному удивлению Персиваля, не закончилось его смертью — тем более.  
  
И последним фактором выступало то, что чем меньше людей знало тайну — тем легче ее сохранить. Гоблины не выдадут, они знают свою выгоду.  
  
Среди бесконечных проверок, изменений и улучшений забрезжил просвет надежды на то, что это когда-нибудь закончится. Список того, что еще нужно было сделать, таял, и это грело душу лучше самого дорогого алкоголя.  
  
Так что в следующий раз Персиваль сел размышлять именно об обскури уже после рабочего дня. В темноте и тишине своей квартиры, не зажигая лампы и камин.  
  
Если хочешь кого-то найти, представь себя им, попробуй просчитать «свои» действия — этот прием был неоднократно испытан Персивалем и чаще всего срабатывал. Информации об объекте поиска, конечно, категорически не хватало — они даже ни разу не встречались — но все равно стоило попробовать.  
  
«В каком я положении? Я знаю, что магия и маги существуют, и знаю, что они хотят меня убить. Но я не знаю, где они, и где мне прятаться конкретно от них. Я не знаю, ищет ли меня не-магическая полиция, но подозреваю, что да, потому что я убийца. Хорошо ли я знаю город? Средне. Мне стоит покинуть Нью-Йорк, но я все еще тут. Либо я слишком боюсь это сделать, либо я слишком слаб. Наверно, второе — тут для меня опасно, но я не ухожу. В облике обскура я менее заметен, но, возможно, хуже себя контролирую. Я один, мне нужно забиться как можно глубже в нору и отлежаться... Что я знаю о том, где можно найти убежище?»…  
  
Персиваль вздохнул, встряхнулся. Искать черный дым ночью в самых пустых районах Нью-Йорка... Как кошку в темной комнате. Но молодого человека вполне можно найти. У Бэрбоуна не так уж много вариантов, а Персиваль знает, как он выглядит, из воспоминаний Тины. К тому же, можно подключить магию, да и просто здравый смысл. Обычные беспризорники и бродяги не могли развоплощаться, проникать дымом на закрытые территории строек и прятаться там, а Бэрбоун мог.  
  
Персиваль добрался до нужного района, аппарировав к его границам и пройдя немного пешком, стараясь не приближаться к месту, где он прошлой ночью встречался с гоблиншей. Подловить его могли и тут, пока он сам пытается отловить обскури. В одиночку. Вспоминая свое славное прошлое, как полевого, а не кабинетного работника.  
  
Впрочем, не такое уж давнее — авроров было не настолько много, чтобы безболезненно оставить боевого мага в стороне, на бумажной работе.  
  
Персиваль передвигался, прикрывшись маскирующими чарами, идя частично по наитию, частично — по расчету. Нужно достаточно большое место, чтобы было, где переждать день без лишних глаз, где можно украсть еду, и куда трудно забраться ночью, если не умеешь развоплощаться или аппарировать.  
  
Одно недостроенное здание он проверил насквозь, целиком, везде, куда мог забраться, освещая в самых дальних углах Люмосом, оставаясь настороженным и наготове. Ничего.  
  
Кошку в темной комнате...  
  
Персиваль остановился, глубоко вдохнул, сосредоточился. Представил то, что видел в чужих воспоминаниях — обскур, переродившаяся магия, мощная и темная, черный живой вихрь... И Криденс Бэрбоун — парень, сжавшийся у балюстрады.  
  
Туда.  
  
Его то ли почуяли, то ли услышали. Обскур рванул с места, в котором прятался — словно от темноты отделился кусок. Персиваль был готов атаковать, если понадобится, но не пришлось. На него не собирались нападать — от него хотели сбежать.  
  
Неудачно. Вихрь, совсем небольшой, только напоминающий ту дикую мощь, буйствовавшую в декабре, заметался по недострою в поисках выхода, оставив на стенах несколько трещин, а затем бессильно стек на пол, уплотнился и собрался в человека.  
  
— Криденс Бэрбоун? — Персиваль аккуратно поднял руки в жесте не-магов — кажется, он означал «Сдаюсь», но, наверное, годился и для демонстрации мирных намерений. — Я хочу только поговорить. И не собираюсь нападать, — большей частью это была правда.  
  
Силуэт в углу дернулся, словно пытаясь сбежать, но не развоплотился.  
  
— А вы который Грейвз — который из МАКУСА или который Гриндельвальд?  
  
— Что?.. — Персиваль знал, что в метро с Криденсом разговаривал самозванец, но был уверен, что сам обскури не в курсе. — Откуда ты знаешь? — ладно, лучше уж разговаривать, о чем угодно.  
  
— Я же могу слушать, — отозвалась темнота.  
  
Подслушал у гоблинов, получается.  
  
— Я — тот, который из МАКУСА, — Персиваль приготовился аппарировать, если понадобится, — и я узнал, что ты жив, и пришел поговорить. Ты же не можешь прятаться на стройке вечно.  
  
— Не могу, — согласилась темнота чуть сдавленным голосом. И очень, очень усталым. — Вы явились закончить начатое?  
  
— Криденс… — обращение по имени тут показалось более уместным, чем по фамилии. — Нет. Я должен решить, что с тобой делать, чтобы с городом — и Статутом — не случилось непоправимого. Но я не хочу убивать и не собираюсь этого делать, если вот прямо сейчас или в ближайшее время ты не намерен носиться обскуром.  
  
— Вряд ли… вряд ли я смогу сейчас повторить. Даже если бы хотел, — Бэрбоун говорил очень осторожно, словно взвешивая каждое слово. Его можно было понять: по сути, он признавался в том, что безопасен — и в том, что беззащитен.   
  
Если Персиваль понимал все правильно, то Бэрбоун слишком устал. Устал бежать, прятаться, наверняка нести груз вины, не знать, что делать дальше, что делать с собой, со своей жизнью, что его ждет. Устал настолько, что был почти равнодушен к своей судьбе.  
  
Удобная ситуация для уговоров.  
  
— Я собираюсь зажечь свет. Можно?   
  
Темнота чуть пошевелилась — кивнула, потом спохватилась и ответила вслух:  
  
— Да.  
  
— Люмос.  
  
Пустую, пыльную комнату недостроенного здания залило слабым, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, светом.  
  
Криденс Бэрбоун, щурящийся даже от такого освещения, выглядел хуже, чем Персиваль помнил. Более потрепанным, похудевшим и совсем обессилевшим.   
  
— Непоправимое — это если все узнают, что магия существует?  
  
— Да. Это и есть Статут секретности.  
  
Бэрбоун родился магом. И имел все права знать о магическом мире. Как и право жить… если это не грозит окружающим.   
  
— Рассказывать про магический мир я могу долго. Криденс… — начистоту, так начистоту, — ты понимаешь, в какой ситуации оказался?   
  
В общем-то, Персивалю стоило бы задать этот вопрос самому себе. Стоять и разговаривать, стараясь не разрушить хрупкий мир, со взрослым, неестественно взрослым обскури, который уже продемонстрировал, на что способен…   
  
Впрочем, такая работа. В штатных ситуациях люди вроде Персиваля и не были нужны.  
  
Бэрбоун опять промолчал, но очень понимающе.  
  
— Тебе нужны союзники. Мне нужно, чтобы ты не разрушал город. Я не хочу тебя убивать, и у меня есть идея, что можно сделать, чтобы этого избежать.   
  
— Один человек уже хотел меня… в союзники, — отозвался Бэрбоун.  
  
— Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Он немного забыл представиться тебе настоящим именем, упомянуть, что является международным террористом, и что хочет завербовать тебя для участия в своих планах. Ему нужен был обскур как опасная сила, способная разрушать и убивать. Гриндельвальд любит зрелищные методы… с многочисленными жертвами, — Персиваль осознанно сделал ставку на то, что Бэрбоуну не захочется примкнуть к терорристу. У обскури был прекрасный шанс устроить настоящий погром с горами трупов, но он этого не сделал. — Мне ничего не нужно от тебя. Зато Гриндельвальд почти наверняка решит еще раз попробовать тебя заполучить, если узнает, что ты выжил. А я знаю человека, способного не позволить ему этого, и другого человека… который, возможно, сумеет тебе помочь.  
  
Монолог получился длинным. Персиваль надеялся, что и убедительным — тоже.   
  
Бэрбоун не двигался, оставаясь там же, где и в начале разговора — смутной тенью, сидящей в самом углу.  
  
— Вы же от меня не отстанете, — глухо проговорил он.  
  
— Не отстану. Не могу. А тебе это надо? Будешь прятаться здесь еще какое-то время, потом — двинешься из города в глушь? Или куда?   
  
— Что мне нужно сделать? — Криденс наконец-то пошевелился. Встал, слегка пошатнувшись, дернул плечами, посмотрел Персивалю в глаза. Взгляд у него оказался тяжелый, как могильная плита, усталый, но решительный. Доверия там не было ни капли — Бэрбоун и не доверял. Просто устал от происходящего.  
  
— Взять меня за запястье и крепко держать, — Персиваль подставил руку. — Мы будем перемещаться магически.  
  
Прикосновение ощущалось странно — как будто он схватил какой-то артефакт, древний и мощный.   
  
После аппарации Персиваль подхватил своего… гостя, отчетливо пошатнувшегося. Придержал за плечи, довел до кресла и помог сесть, отмечая про себя, что Бэрбоуна нужно будет лечить. Как действуют на обскури зелья? Как на мага? Или каким-нибудь... неожиданным образом?   
  
Что ж, хотя бы аппарация сработала как полагается, без сюрпризов.  
  
— Об этой квартире никто не знает, — убедившись, что Бэрбоун в относительном порядке, Персиваль повернулся и занялся расконсервацией квартиры. Зажегся свет, в камине вспыхнул огонь, поверхности, слегка запылившиеся, несмотря на все заклинания, снова заблестели. — Я живу в другом месте. Все, что от тебя требуется — остаться здесь… И не делать ничего.   
  
— Не превращаться и не учинять разрушений, — судя по голосу, Бэрбоун оживился при виде колдовства, — я понял. Когда я спокоен, то контролирую себя.   
  
— Хорошо, — Персиваль снял несколько заклятий, переделывая квартиру под пребывание человека, не владеющего магией. — Здесь есть запас еды, какие-то книги, все, что нужно, чтобы пересидеть некоторое время. Я вернусь завтра вечером, мне нужно уладить дела.  
  
— Что вы собираетесь делать?   
  
Персиваль заметил, что Бэрбоун устроился в кресле с ногами и почти завороженно смотрел на пламя. Кажется, он едва не засыпал — здесь, в тепле, в очень относительной и сомнительной, но все же безопасности. Полтора зимних месяца успешно прятаться от всего города… Наверное, обскуры не мерзнут так, как люди.  
  
— Отвезти тебя к одному человеку, который сможет помочь, — Персиваль встал напротив кресла, встретился с обскури взглядом. — Криденс… Ты не веришь мне. Я опасаюсь тебя и того, что ты можешь сделать. Но я все же намерен попытаться это решить. И я расскажу тебе все, что ты должен знать, как только ты будешь готов слушать.  
  
— Ваши слова… — медленно сказал Бэрбоун, — достаточно похожи на правду. Хорошо. Я побуду тут.

***

  
Работа успокаивала. Стрелки часов в холле замерли, Нью-Йорк не спешил взрываться воплями ужаса не-магов, увидевших бушующего обскура. Бэрбоун сидел тихо. Персиваль поздравил себя с тем, что не просчитался. Пока что.  
  
Но на все сто уверен в своем решении он, конечно, не был.   
  
Возможно, все-таки стоило его убить. Только вот... а получилось бы?  
  
Несомненно, если бы Персиваль применил убивающее заклятие, Серафина бы одобрила его действия, выдав разрешение задним числом. Но Непростительное не было не-мажеским пистолетом, способным выстрелить независимо от желания того, кто держал его в руке. В убийство с помощью чар надо было вложить душу, испытывать горячее желание, радоваться чужой смерти. Нет, не вышло бы.  
  
А попытка убить обскури любым другим методом, хоть в одиночку, хоть с толпой авроров… Бэрбоун слаб, его обскур тоже — но с очень высокой долей вероятности их хватило бы на последний рывок, отчаянную, инстинктивную попытку спастись.   
  
А второй возможности наложить Забвение на весь город не будет.  
  
Спокойно поговорить с Серафиной удалось только во второй половине дня. Никаких внезапных срочных докладов, никаких «Выйдите все, мне нужно поговорить с госпожой президентом», ничего даже самую чуточку подозрительного. Просто рабочая рутина, в которой все так удачно совпало, что они остались вдвоем в кабинете Серафины.  
  
Персиваль запер дверь, затем еще раз, затем проверил всеми известными ему способами. На подслушивание, на подслушивающих, на скрытые артефакты.  
  
— Я тебя слушаю, — Серафина отложила текущие бумаги на край массивного стола, прижала по старой привычке пресс-папье в виде гром-птицы.   
  
— Криденс Бэрбоун жив, я нашел его и уговорил позволить мне его спрятать, — юлить не имело смысла.  
  
— Персиваль… — поскольку в кабинете никого, кроме их двоих, не было, Серафина не удержала лицо. Удивление, осознание, озабоченность. — Почему он еще жив?  
  
— Потому что пока он спокоен, то не опасен. Или опасен куда менее, чем станет, если его попытаются убить, — Персиваль опустился в кресло напротив стола.  
  
— Прямо сейчас ты знаешь, где он? — Серафина всегда была последовательна. Сначала — самое важное.  
  
— Знаю. И прямо сейчас ничего предпринимать не нужно. Если обскур вырвется и будет буянить, знание о том, где он находился до этого, нам ничем не поможет.  
  
— Не поможет, — она кивнула. — Кто еще знает?  
  
— Гоблины-контрабандисты, банда Коррика. Мне сообщила одна гоблинша лично.  
  
— Насколько ты уверен, что гоблины не выдадут еще кому-то?   
  
— Достаточно, чтобы на них рассчитывать, — Персиваль откинулся в кресле. Серафина сидела прямо, не опираясь на спинку, напряженная, сжав губы в линию.   
  
— Ладно. Тогда расскажи по порядку все, — гром-птица на столе слегка шевельнула крыльями, а затем спрятала в них клюв и устроилась спать, понимая, что до охраняемых ею бумаг дело дойдет не скоро.  
  
Персиваль отчитался — настолько подробно, насколько мог. Разговоры с Бэрбоуном привел практически дословно — в таком деле лишних подробностей не бывает.  
  
Серафина молчала, вертя в руках перо. Довольно потрепанное и многократно заколдованное, прошедшее со своей хозяйкой весь путь от первого курса Ильверморни до президентского кабинета.   
  
— Ты прав в том, что второй раз пытаться убить обскури — опасно для Статута. Технически, конечно, можно попробовать сделать так, чтобы он не успел понять. Отравить, например…  
  
— Серафина, — Персиваль привстал и оперся кулаками об стол, — ты второй раз перепутала меня с Гриндельвальдом? Впрочем, такого даже он не сделал.  
  
— Не кипятись, — она покачала головой, — я не предлагаю. Это крайние меры на крайний случай. Не превентивные.   
  
— Хорошо, — Персиваль сел обратно. — Я знаю, что можно сделать.  
  
— Ты всегда знал, — Серафина слегка улыбнулась. — Излагай, что ты успел обдумать.

***

  
— Криденс?  
  
В гостиной Бэрбоуна не было, так что пришлось позвать его вслух. Собственная квартира ощущалась так, словно Персиваль влез в клетку к опасной твари и теперь должен быть очень, очень осторожен и не делать лишних движений.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — обскури вышел навстречу. А вот и сама опасная тварь. Молодой красивый парень, чье выражение лица словно бы говорило: «Я знаю, что этот мир — не самое лучшее место».   
  
— Я все уладил, — Персиваль выложил на журнальный столик билеты, два паспорта и две фляжки — самого обычного, ничем не примечательного вида. — Ты готов слушать?  
  
— Да, — Криденс занял то же место, что и вчера. Выглядел он чуть-чуть лучше и казался довольно спокойным, но через это спокойствие влегкую проступали и напряжение, и отчаяние, и смутная надежда.  
  
— Гриндельвальд — очень одаренный маг. Можно сказать — гениальный. Волшебник его уровня в мире всего один, зато он способен отвадить Гриндельвальда лишь своим присутствием. Так что я собираюсь отвезти тебя к Альбусу Дамблдору, пока тебя не начали повторно вербовать — или просто провоцировать. От тебя же этого хотели?  
  
— Изначально он хотел, чтобы я нашел ему ребенка-обскури, — отозвался Бэрбоун.  
  
— Вы были знакомы раньше? До метро? — вот же паршивец… На допросах Конгресс так и не смог узнать хоть что-нибудь существенное от Гриндельвальда. Легилиментом тот не был, а вот окклюменцией владел блестяще.  
  
— Несколько дней до этого.   
  
— Ты же расскажешь? Все, что мы можем о нем узнать — это очень важно.  
  
— Расскажу, — Криденс слегка скривился, пообещав это. — Но только после вас.  
  
— Хорошо, — свое обещание не скрывать своих планов Персиваль выдал первым, — вот это — билеты на лайнер до Англии. Дата — через четыре дня, — он указал на упомянутые предметы, — это — два паспорта, на которые куплены билеты. Это — оборотное зелье. Оно меняет внешность человека на несколько часов, позволяя превратиться в кого-то другого. Гриндельвальд делал так же, прикидываясь мной, только без зелья, прибегая лишь к своей магии.  
  
— Вы хотите скрыть меня ото всех?  
  
— И себя тоже, — уточнил Персиваль. — О том, что я отправляюсь с тобой в Англию, знают три человека. Ты, я и моя начальница, президент МАКУСА. Больше никто.  
  
Бэрбоун кивнул.   
  
— У меня есть вопрос, — он начал аккуратно, словно опасаясь. — Модести, моя сестра. Что с ней случилось?  
  
— Она в не-мажеском приюте, — Персиваль ответил сразу. МАКУСА собрал данные по семейству Бэрбоунов, желая узнать, как случилось то, что случилось — чтобы больше не допускать. — Она, как и горожане, забыла о произошедшем.   
  
— Я слышал от гоблинов, когда они обсуждали. Про Гриндельвальда, про вас, про то, что вы стерли всему городу память. Маги прячутся… из-за таких, как… как моя приемная мать?  
  
— Да. Раньше, пока Статут не приняли, похожих на нее не-магов было гораздо больше. И они были действительно опасны. Статут не дает развернуться новой охоте на ведьм.   
  
— Понятно, — Криденс опустил глаза. — Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Я терял над собой контроль.  
  
— Ты за это не отвечаешь, — Персиваль покачал головой. — Дети-маги не несут ответственности за стихийные выбросы магии, даже если кто-то пострадал. Ты, конечно, не ребенок, но твоя магия ближе к стихийной.   
  
— Я все еще не могу привыкнуть, что она действительно существует, — тихо сказал Бэрбоун. — Магия. На самом деле. Это… похоже на сбывшуюся сказку. Только немного. Куда больше — на назидательную историю из Библии. Жестокую.  
  
— Магия существует. А сказки — нет.   
  
— Знаю.

***

  
Персиваль не скрывал ничего. Конечно, на вопросы о засекреченных внутренних делах МАКУСА он бы не ответил, но Бэрбоун их и не задавал. Его интересовало в основном то, что знали все маги. Устройство магического мира. Возможности магии. История. А еще, отдельно от этого — биография самого Персиваля.   
  
Ответы на эти вопросы были залогом спокойствия. Они укрепляли непрочную связь, построенную на обоюдной безысходности, давали хоть какую-то уверенность, что Криденс останется лоялен и ничего не натворит. Он хотел получить эти знания, пожалуй, больше всего на свете.   
  
Персиваль не стал скрывать того, что знал об обскурах. О том, что ему — да и никому на свете — неизвестно, почему Криденс еще жив. И сколько проживет. И что можно с этим сделать. И есть ли возможность как-то исправить случившееся. И что единственный человек, который, может быть, знает ответ на последний вопрос, знаком Криденсу и тоже находится в Англии.  
  
Он не просчитался — тот принял эти новости достаточно спокойно.   
  
Персиваль подозревал, что для того, чтобы прожить так долго, обскури должен быть обладателем колоссальной силы воли, не дающей магии разорвать носителя на части окончательно.   
  
За оставшиеся до отплытия дни Персивалю нужно было сделать все, с чем мог справиться только он, и распределить то, что могли сделать другие, по своим подчиненным. Увы, сам факт, что Персиваль куда-то отправляется, скрыть было невозможно, но с этим приходилось мириться.   
  
Криденсу, как и Серафине, пришлось отвечать на вопрос, почему Персиваль срывается с места, оставляет должность и рвется самолично отправиться в Англию. Бэрбоун был умен — он подмечал мелкие детали, неясные места, нестыковки — в чистой правде их обычно больше, чем в искусной лжи — и умел задавать вопросы. В том числе — почему человек на должности Персиваля сам делает то, что мог бы поручить другим.  
  
Вот только Персиваль именно что не мог.  
  
Потому что живой обскури был самым важным делом и самым требующим решения вопросом. Потому что жизнь убедительно доказала, что тех мер безопасности, которые Персиваль принимал раньше, было недостаточно.   
  
Персиваль до конца не верил никому, включая себя. Но себе — все-таки больше, чем окружающим. А еще — аксиоме, что чем меньше людей знают, тем проще что-то скрыть. 

***

  
Сова, несущая письмо для Ньютона Скамандера, подписанное чужим именем и с выдуманным поводом для встречи, улетела в день отплытия лайнера.  
  
Персиваль не рисковал писать напрямую Дамблдору и уж тем более — излагать в письме истинную причину. Проще было выманить на встречу Скамандера, который сейчас как раз находился в Англии, а не где-нибудь в джунглях.  
  
Оборотное зелье, предназначенное Персивалю, отдавало горькой мятой с одеколоном и превращало в непримечательного мужчину средних лет и незапоминающейся внешности. Зелье Криденса давало тому облик жгучего, смуглого брюнета лет тридцати. Но Персиваль в самом начале пути отметил, что Криденс, кажется, предпочитает смотреть на него, когда они находятся в надежно запертой каюте — без оборотного зелья. И что Криденс отводит глаза, когда Персиваль замечает его взгляд. Тоже — тяжелый, внимательный, пронзительный… Но с совсем с другой окраской.  
  
Мерси Льюис, Персиваль, кажется, мог его понять.  
  
Когда не знаешь, сколько тебе еще осталось, будет ли в твоей жизни еще хоть что-то, кроме «сегодня» и «сейчас» — естественно, хочется получить что-то, не откладывая.  
  
Один краткий и бурный роман Персиваля начался как раз в подобных обстоятельствах.  
  
И он не мог бы ответить себе, желает ли завести еще один.   
  
Целая неделя — вдали от дел и работы, ладно, большей части работы — кое-какие документы Персиваль взял с собой. И блокнот с Протеевыми чарами — для связи с Серафиной.   
  
Но большую часть времени Персиваль рассказывал. Сначала — просто потому, что это было нужно, потом — увлекшись.  
  
Отвечать на вопросы о мире, в котором он жил всю свою жизнь, человеку, который никогда не видел этого мира, оказалось сложной и удивительной задачей. Наверное, стоило сделать это раньше. Почти невозможно видеть полную картину происходящего, оставаясь внутри: для этого нужно отойти в сторону и посмотреть оттуда новым, чужим взглядом.  
  
Персиваль знал, что Криденс, отвечавший на вопросы весьма неохотно, многое от него скрывал. Чувство вины за три смерти, обиду на мир и на людей, напряжение, опасение, ожидание. И свое влечение — кажется, и от себя самого тоже.  
  
Не-маги, насколько было известно Персивалю, куда более неодобрительно относились даже к самой идее подобных связей. Религиозные не-маги — тем более.  
  
В волшебном сообществе это было скорее… нежелательным. Чем-то, чего не стоит демонстрировать и выносить на обозрение, но далеко не самой страшной из возможных тайн.  
  
Про это Персиваль тоже рассказал, поддавшись порыву увидеть реакцию Криденса. Тот отвел взгляд и прикусил губу — смущенно, осуждающе… и с надеждой. 

***

  
В ответном письме Скамандера был бесхитростно выложен и адрес, и способы до него добраться. Он не стремился светиться — но и не скрывался. И, что особенно было на руку Персивалю, жил один.  
  
Пока они добирались от порта до небольшого домика в глуши Ирландии, Криденс прямо-таки фонтанировал любопытством, вертел головой, разглядывая незнакомую страну. Персиваль уже знал: Криденс был жадным до знаний, до жизни, практически забывался, видя что-то новое для себя, и отчаянно хотел урвать всего и побольше, пока еще мог.  
  
В Ильверморни, пожалуй, его бы выбрал Рогатый змей.  
  
Действие оборотного зелья нельзя было прерывать раньше срока, но Персиваль собирался рассказать Скамандеру правду, как только окажется у него дома и убедится, что никто лишний их не услышит.  
  
Но вышло не так, как планировалось.  
  
— Мистер Скамандер… — голос и внешность Криденса были чужими, но Скамандер вздрогнул, посмотрел пристально на них обоих. И, как умный человек, все-таки промолчал до того момента, пока заглушающие и охранные заклинания не легли на стены комнаты.  
  
— Криденс?  
  
— Да. И Персиваль Грейвз. Оборотное зелье пока еще действует, — возможно, это работа с животными каким-то образом давала возможность опознавать людей, скрывающихся под чужой личиной?..  
  
— Я знал, что ты выжил, — просто сказал Скамандер.  
  
— Вы кому-то рассказали? — Персиваль успел похолодеть от возможных перспектив.  
  
— Альбусу Дамблдору, больше никому.  
  
— Хорошо… В общем-то, мы как раз хотели обратиться к нему — и к вам.

***

  
Обратного билета у Персиваля пока не было. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше — Скамандер связался с Дамблдором, сообщил, что тот объявится в течении пары дней, и предложил им обоим временно остаться у него.  
  
Персиваль принял предложение вместе с Криденсом. Заповедник в чемодане приводил того в восторг — да и не только его, надо признать. Персиваль никогда не интересовался магическими существами больше необходимого для работы, но не мог не отметить, что собранные Скамандером звери и их среда обитания — действительно удивительная коллекция.  
  
Серафине Персиваль отчитался, что все прошло успешно, и получил ответ, что в МАКУСА дела тоже в порядке. Это радовало. Если бы налаженная им система рухнула или застопорилась в его отсутствие, это послужило бы доказательством того, что Персиваль допускает грубые ошибки в работе.  
  
Тесей Скамандер свалился им на голову внезапно и неожиданно, и только по счастливой случайности ни Криденс, ни Персиваль не попались ему на глаза — и отправились отсиживаться в чемодан.  
  
Ньютон навестил их спустя несколько часов.  
  
— Придется вам тут заночевать, — сообщил он, спустившись по лесенке. — Ужин вам я принесу чуть позже, когда пойду кормить зверей. Тесею я сказал, что животные нервничают и что ему не стоит сюда заходить. Он особенно и не рвался.  
  
— Он здесь надолго? — осведомился Персиваль.  
  
— Только до утра. Завтра он отправляется, куда конкретно — не сообщал, но точно за Гриндельвальдом. Говорит, что группа авроров из разных стран, в которой работает и Тесей, напалa на его след.  
  
Сердце Персиваля забилось быстрее. Он в целом знал, чем занят старший Скамандер, но это было отстраненное знание. А здесь и сейчас оно обретало плоть и кровь — они идут по следу. Ищут. И, возможно, найдут. Поисковая группа, собравшаяся специально ради этого, авроры, решившие, что шанс остановить или хотя бы помешать Гриндельвальду важнее, чем текущие дела их ведомств…  
  
Их самое важное дело. Дело, которое нельзя было доверить никому другому.  
  
— Спасибо. Мы будем ждать, — Криденс ответил Ньютону первым, тот дружелюбно ему кивнул и ушел наверх.  
  
Персиваль тоже ушел — в дальний угол чемодана, к дереву для лечурок, сославшись на то, что ему нужно поговорить с Серафиной. Криденс остался в хижине — воодушевленно перебирать зарисовки и заметки Ньюта.  
  
С Серафиной действительно следовало связаться. И уговорить. Но Персиваль не сомневался, что сумеет убедить ее. И кого угодно.   
  
Сколько авроров из поисковой группы вообще видели Гриндельвальда вживую? Сколько общались с ним? Разговаривали часами подряд?   
  
Хоть кто-то из них знал то, что знал Персиваль, мог бы сделать те же выводы, что и он?  
  
Но перед тем, как пойти разговаривать с Тесеем, стоило сделать еще кое-что важное. 

***

  
— Криденс.  
  
— Что случилось? — Криденс немедленно отложил стопку листов и повернулся, реагируя на интонацию Персиваля.  
  
— Ты же слышал, что брат Ньюта завтра отправляется за Гриндельвальдом. Я собираюсь пойти с ним. С той же целью.  
  
— Ты хорошо подумал? Похоже на поспешное решение, — они достаточно времени провели вместе. И Криденс уже мог — и не стеснялся — делать выводы насчет мыслей и поступков Персиваля.  
  
— Нет, — тот покачал головой. — Я достаточно хорошо все обдумал. Это действительное важнее. Он — самая большая угроза из всех…  
  
— … после того, как я условно обезврежен? — Криденс улыбнулся. Нерешительно и неумело, уголком губ, но улыбнулся.  
  
— Да. И еще кое-что. Завтра меня уже тут не будет. Но пока еще не завтра, — Персиваль опустил руку поверх лежащей на столе ладони Криденса. — У нас пока что сегодня.  
  
Криденс, кажется, вспыхнул. Прикосновение не казалось невинным — оно им и не было.   
  
— Да? — Персиваль чуть сжал пальцы. Криденс бы не сделал первый шаг, как бы ему ни хотелось. Слишком долго ему объясняли, что желать этого, даже думать про такое — страшный грех.   
  
— Да, — но не настолько долго, чтобы Криденс действительно этому поверил.  
  
Инициатива Персиваля, кажется, была для Криденса разрешением. Приглашением — он действительно мог сделать то, чего хотелось. И ничего страшного от этого не случится.   
  
Никакой бог не-магов не поразил их, когда Криденс ответил на поцелуй, небо — или крышка чемодана — не обрушилось на головы после объятий, только сердце — оба сердца — забились быстро, суматошно.  
  
Отчаянный и храбрый, любопытный и умный, волевой и стойкий, потерявший даже то немногое, что имел, но все равно горячо желающий жить, взять себе то, что причиталось от жизни — Криденс был прекрасен.  
  
И он определенно хотел получить свое и от Персиваля, судя по тому, как жадно скользнул руками по спине, как прижался ближе, теснее, как выдохнул в губы что-то не совсем связное, начиная следующий поцелуй уже сам.  
  
Отвечая ему, Персиваль обнял не менее крепко, радуясь чужой инициативе, чувствуя, что Криденс хочет этого не меньше, чем он.  
  
Здесь и сейчас — у них еще было время.


End file.
